Waiting for you
by uciha athrun
Summary: '100 tahun, 1000 tahun atau kapapun itu aku akan menunggumu, Hime'  Lyric from rie tanaka


**Waiting for you**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy

Pairing : sasuhina

Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE , Dll

DiZaman yang keruh ini, manusia bukanlah satu-satunya mahluk yang hidup dan tinggal di dunia ini. Di dunia ini masih ada banyak mahluk yang bisa dibilang tidak ada, tinggal disini. Tapi didalam kisah ini hanya akan menceritakan tentang dua mahluk yang saling bertentangan, antara pihak baik dan pihak jahat menurut pandangan manusia. Antara malaikat dan iblis, Putih dan Hitam, Angel dan Devil.

Dilangit yang gelap terlihat sesosok mahluk menyerupai seorang manusia yang sedang terbang mengarungi gelapnya malam. Terbang, ya, mahluk itu sekarang sedang terbang diudara dengan menggunakan sayap hitamnya yang menempel di punggungnya. Sesosok mahluk atau bisa disebut seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut reven itu dengan cepat melintasi lebatnya hutan yang ada dibawahnya sekarang menuju tempat dimana gerbang menuju dunia bawah berada.

Pemuda yang memiliki nama Sasuke itu memang terlihat tergesah-gesah dikarenakan dia dari awal memang tidak suka berada didunia manusia ini lama-lama. Setelah melakukan tugasnya didunia ini yaitu mengambil nyawa seorang pendosa yang beberapa tahun lalu membuat perjanjian dengan iblis, Sasuke memang selalu pulang dengan cepat, tanpa berhenti atau singgah disuatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

Di dunia bawah terdapat beberapa tingkatan untuk menunjukan tugas atau tingkat kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Tingkat pertama adalah tingkat S, dimana diduduki oleh mahluk-mahluk yang paling kuat didunia bawah, bisa disebut juga 'Demon', bertugas sebagai pemimpin para penghuni dunia bawah.

Tingkat kedua adalah tingkat A, diduduki oleh mahluk yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang Demon, di tingkat ini mereka disebut dengan 'Devil' bertugas sebagai pencabut nyawa atau tentara kelas satu.

Tingkat ketiga adalah tingkat B, dimana tingkat ini dihuni oleh calon-calon tingkat A, mereka juga keturunan langsung dari tingkat A ataupun S, disebut juga dengan 'Iblis' yang bertugas menghasut dan membuat perjanjian dengan manusia.

Tingkat ketiga dan kempat adalah tingkat C dan D, sebutan mereka adalah 'Setan' dan 'Arwah', tugas mereka juga tidak penting, mereka adalah kumpulan dari manusia-manusia yang tidak berguna, peringkat mereka tidak akan berubah dan tidak akan pernah naik ketingkat B sampai kapanpun.

Sasuke yang tidak menurunkan kecepatan terbangnya, tiba-tiba saja indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang mengusik hatinya, ya hati seorang Devil seperti Sasuke sekarang sedang terusik akan suara asing yang sekarang dia dengar.

* Mizu no naka ni yoruga yureteru

Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu

Midorinasu kishibe

Utsukushii yo ake wo

Tada matte iraretara

Kirei na kokorode *

Tanpa sadarpun Sasuke menghentikan laju terbangnya dan melayang untuk mendengarkan serta mencari arah sumber suara itu.

* Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni

Arasori no nai basho ga arunoto

Osiete kureta no wa dare

Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai

Soretomo dareka no kokoro no nakani *

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang berada, disuatu tempat tak jauh dari sebuah danau yang berada didalam hutan itu.

Dijarak yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu jauh dari danau itu, Sasuke dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang dan berpakaian kimono berwarna merah muda dengan motif bergambarkan kelopak bunga Sakura sedang berdiri didepan danau itu.

* Mizu no nagare wo shizumete

Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe

Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo

Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno

Itsumo, itsuka, kitto *

Dan tanpa sadar pula, Sasuke mengubah dirinya menyerupai manusia dengan cara memasukkan sayapnya kedalam tubuhnya dan berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju arah gadis itu.

* Mizu no akashi wo kono teni

Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao

Hiroku yasashiku nagareru

Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no

Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Anata no te wo tori...*

Krek

Terdengar suara ranting batang kayu yang terinjak oleh Sasuke saat mendekati gadis itu. Mendengar terdapat suara selain dirinya, gadis itu kemudian memalingkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Sasuke berada.

Mendapati dirinya tidak sendirian disini, sang gadis itupun kemudian memundurkan dirinya kebelakang agar menjauh dari pria dihadapannya sekarang.

"S-siapa kau, d-dan mau apa k-kau disini ?" ucap gadis itu ketakutan.

'Bau ini, apa jangan-jangan... ah tidak mungkin' batin Sasuke setelah cukup dekat dengan gadis didepannya.

"Tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"T-tapi u-untuk apa kau d-datang kesini" ucap gadis itu yang memundurkan langkahnya lagi saat Sasuke mendekat kearahnya.

"Cih" decih Sasuke sambil menghadap kearah danau didepannya sambil melihat bulan diatasnya.

"Aku kesini juga karenamu" ucap Sasuke membuat gadis itu memeperlihatkan tampang bingung.

"M-maksudmu ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena suaramulah yang membawaku kesini tanpa sadar"

"S-suaraku"

"Hn" ...

.

.

.

Itulah pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan gadis itu yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama didunia fana ini.

Seperti saat ini, setelah melakukan tugas melenyapkan nyawa seseorang, kemudian Sasuke tidak langsung pulang kedunia bawah seperti yang dulu, melainkan sekarang dia berada disebuah danau dimana dia sekarang berada disana dengan seorang gadis berkimono putih dengan motif kelopak bunga mawar warna merah.

"S-sasuke-kun, b-boleh aku bertanya ?" tanya gadis itu kepada Sasuke yang sekarang berada didekatnya meski jarak mereka berkisar antara dua, tiga langkah.

"Hn, apa itu ?" ucap Sasuke yang masih bersandar santai dipohon.

"A-aku ingin tau tentang d-dirimu lebih banyak Sasuke-ku" ucap gadis itu sambil memainkan ujung telunjuknya didepan dadanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Lebih banyak, maksudmu" ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"T-tentang hidupmu, k-keluargamu, p-pekerjaanmu, a-apapun yang berkaitan denganmu"

"Jadi kamu ingin tahu tentang semua itu" ucap Sasuke datar yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh gadis disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mulai dari mana ya enaknya" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis disampingnya menuju depan.

"Hidupku..., hidupku cukup membosankan, tak ada hal yang bisa membuatku tertarik akan suatu hal, ...dulu..., sampai aku bertemu denganmu, setidaknya jika aku datang ketempat ini aku tidak akan sendirian tidak seperti jika aku ditempat asalku berada, aku hanya akan sendirian disana" ucap Sasuke yang membuat gadis disampingnya memandanginya.

"Keluarga..., meski aku memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak lelaki, tapi aku merasa hanya memiliki Ibu saja, pasalnya Ayahku sama sekali tidak pernah mengangapku ada, dia hanya memperdulikan tentang kakakku yang hebat itu dan kedudukannya" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mirisnya yang membuat gadis disampingnya menunjukkan wajah sendu setelah mendengarkan ucapannya barusan.

"Pekerjaan..., aku tidak perlu menceritakan hal itu padamu, karena pekerjaanku tak layak kuceritakan padamu, aku bahkan tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang sedang kulakukan, seandainya saja aku dilahirkan bukan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu semakin bersalah akan pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyakan.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun, h-harusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu" ucap gadis itu menyesal.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Sasuke yang pandangannya yang masih kedepan.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, gadis yang berada disebelahnya kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sasuke berada dan merengkuh pundaknya saat sudah berada disampingnya.

"Jika kamu merasa seperti itu, setidaknya aku akan berada disini untuk menemanimu" ucap gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke merasakan akan sesuatu didadanya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar dimana Sasuke sedang akan melakukan tugasnya, ditempat tidur dia sedang melihat seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya sekitar 10 tahun sedang tidur disana. Gadis kecil inilah yang sekarang menjadi sasaran Sasuke.

Gadis dimana nyawanya diserahkan oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri demi harta yang sekarang mereka nikmati.

Awalnya tugas seperti ini mudah bagi Sasuke, tapi untuk saat ini entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Siapa kamu ?" ucap gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba saat dia terbangun dan mendapati terdapat seseorang yang bersayap sedang berada dikamarnya "Apa kamu malaikat ?" lanjut gadis itu polos.

"Seperti itulah" ucap Sasuke singkat pada gadis kecil yang sedang duduk diranjangnya.

"Untuk apa malaikat sepertimu datang kesini, ...apa karena aku nakal dan mau dihukum karena itu" ucap gadis kecil itu polos.

"Ya, aku datang kesini untuk menghukummu" ucap Sasuke yang membuat gadis kecil ditempat tidur itu menunjukkan tampang sedih "Tapi jika kamu berjanji mau bersikap baik setelah ini, kamu tidak akan aku hukum" lanjut Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum gembira.

"Ya, aku akan bersikap baik" ucap gadis itu riang sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sasukepun kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

"Selamat tinggal malaikat" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil keluar meninggalkan kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke terbang menjauh.

.

.

.

Disuatu ruangan didunia bawah dimana para Demon sekarang berkumpul, munculah seorang Sasuke yang menghadap kehadapan mereka.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini Sasuke" ucap salah satu Demon yang sedang duduk disana.

"Maaf atas gangguan ini, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian semua" ucap Sasuke jelas.

"Apa itu ?" tanya salah satu Demon yang juga berada disana.

"Aku ingin meninggalkan tugas dan kedudukanku, lalu menetap tinggal didunia atas" ucap Sasuke yang membuat salah satu Demon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa kau sadar akan perkataanmu barusan !" ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Terserah Tou-san mau berkata apa, tapi itulah keputusanku, aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini dan tinggal didunia atas yang fana. Aku ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian semua"ucapnya pada Ayah dan Demon lainnya yang ada disana.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasukepun berencana untuk pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Ibunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Fugaku !" ucap Demon yang memiliki kedukan paling tinggi disana.

"Maafkan aku Tou-san, akan aku selidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Ayah Sasuke kepada pemimpin para Demon yang ternyata Ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah akan kuserahkan masalah anakmu kepadamu" ucap Ayah Fugaku kepada anaknya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan tempat itu disusul oleh Demon lainnya.

Setelah tempat pertemuan itu telah sepi, kemudian Fugaku memanggil seseorang untuk menghadapnya.

"Orochimaru !" teriak Fugaku yang sedetik kemudian seorang berambut hitam panjang lurus dengan mata ularnya muncul dihadapannya.

"Ya, ada apa Demon Fugaku ?" ucap Orochimaru dihadapan Fugaku.

"Kau tau penyebab Sasuke mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal barusan ?"

"Ya aku tau" jawab Orochimaru singkat yang membuat Fugaku menyimak perkataan Orochimaru berikutnya.

"Karena seorang wanita"

"Jadi karena seorang wanita ?"

"Ya, wanita yang membuat putramu tergila-gila"

"..." Diam Fugaku.

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga ..."

.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman Uchiha, Sasuke yang sekarang telah berada dirumahnya, sekarang sedang dalam pelukan Ibunya yang masih menangis terseduh-seduh.

"Kaa-san sudahlah, meskipun aku akan pergi dan tak kembali lagi kedunia ini, tapi Kaa-sankan bisa mengunjungiku kedunia atas jika Kaa-san mau" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Ibunya.

"Tapi Kaa-san tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucap sang Ibu kepada Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menangis Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Ibunya keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa memberekskan semua itu Orochimaru ?" tanya Fugaku pada pria didepannya.

"Tapi jika Sasuke menghalangi ?"

"Hentikan dia, tapi jangan sampai dia terbunuh, jika perlu bawa beberapa anggota Awan merah bersamamu" ucap Fugaku yang membuat Orochimaru tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Orochimaru yang beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dimana Ibunya tadi disana, dia melihat kakaknya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka pada kakaknya yang sekarang telah berada dihadapannya.

"Apa benar kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini ?" tanya Itachi selaku kakak dari Sasuke.

"Ya, itu benar" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jadi soal gadis yang menjadi alasanmu pergi juga benar" ucap Itachi yang membuat Sasuke memperlihatkan tampang terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, gadis, aku tidak pernah mengungkit tentang seorang gadis" ucap Sasuke sedikit panik akan apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan.

"Tapi apakah itu benar ?" tanya Itachi lagi pada Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi bukan itu alasanku satu-satunya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu informasi dari Zetsu benar"

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" ucap Sasuke meningkatkan nada bicaranya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepatlah menolong gadis itu, sebab sekarang Orochimaru sedang menuju ketempat gadis itu untuk membunuhnya" ucap Itachi yang membuat mata Sasuke membulat.

Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke memunculkan sayap hitamnya dan pergi terbang meninggalkan rumahnya menuju gerbang dimensi yang akan membawanya kedunia atas atau dunia manusia.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah tempat dimana Sasuke sering datang ketempat itu jika dia berkunjung kedunia manusia, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sekarang mengenakan kimono berwarna ungunya sedang berdiri didepan sebuah danau.

* Mizu no naka ni yoruga yureteru

Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu

Midorinasu kishibe

Utsukushii yoake wo

Tada matte iraretara

Kirei na kokorode *

'Tunggu aku !' batin Sasuke disela dia terbang.

* Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni

Arasori no nai basho ga arunoto

Osiete kureta no wa dare

Dare moga tadori tsukenai

Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka... *

Plak plak plak

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang membuat nyanyian gadis itu terhenti dan menengokkan kepalanya kesumber suara itu.

"Bagus sekali suara mu itu" ucap sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menakutkan.

"Jadi inilah suara yang membuat seorang Sasuke mengalihkan dunianya" lanjut pria itu berbicara sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"S-siapa kau ?" ucap gadis itu sangat ketakutan, lebih takut dibandingkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengenaliku, jika tidak akan kuberi petunjuk, aku bukan mahluk sepertimu, dan aku kesini untuk mengakhiri riwayatmu gadis manis" ucapnya semakin mendekati gadis itu.

"A-apa, k-kenapa, a-apa salahku ?" ucap gadis itu ketakutan sambil memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kesalahanmu, mungkin karena kedatanganmu kedunia ini dan bertemu dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak kau temui"

"A-apa m-maksudmu?"

"Hehehehehe, selamat tinggal gadis cantik"

.

.

.

Deg

'Perasaan apa ini'

"Sialan kau Orochimaru, jika kau melukainya, takan ku ampuni kau !" teriak Sasuke membahana dilangit malam.

Tapi setelah Sasuke sampai ditempat dimana dia biasa bertemu dengan gadis itu, matanya menangkap suatu keadaan yang tidak ingin dia terjadi. Gadis alasan Sasuke meninggalkan dunia bawah dan tinggal didunia atas, sekarang sedang jatuh terbaring ditanah dengan darah bersimbah diseluruh tubuhnya. Dan didekat tubah gadis itu, terdapat sesosok pria yang dikenalnya dengam tangan yang berlumuran darah.

"Orochimaru, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya !" teriak Sasuke melihat keadaan itu.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" ucap gadis itu terbata menahan sakit atas luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian langsung berlari kearah Orochimaru untuk menyerangnya dan setelah itu menolong gadis itu sebelum terlambat.

Tapi belum sampai Sasuke mendekati Orochimaru, tiba-tiba saja dari arah atas muncul beberapa orang yang menahan lengan sasuke dan menjatuhkannya diatas tanah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke saat dua orang berada diatas punggungnya dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau tak perlu emosi seperti itu Sasuke, kau nikmati saja pertujukan ini" ucap Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini !" teriak Sasuke sambil meronta agar terlepas dari cengkraman dua orang diatasnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, kau ini buta atau memang membutakan diri karena cinta" ucap Orochimaru sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke dan menjambak rambutnya agar dia bisa melihat gadis yang tidak jauh berada didepannya.

"Lihat baik-baik, apa kau tidak bisa mencium dan merasakan akan keberadaan seorang Angel" lanjut Orochimaru yang tidak melepas cengkraman tangannya dari rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat lepaskan dia !" teriak Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman ular Orochimaru.

"Heh... kau memang telah dibutakan oleh cinta Sasuke" ucap Orochimaru sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari rambut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu nikmati pertunjukan ini Sasuke" lanjutnya sambil mendekati tubuh gadis itu yang terbaring diatas tanah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan keparat, pergi darinya, jangan dekati dia !" teriak Sasuke sambil meronta.

Sedang Orochimaru yang menerima teriakan itu tetap berjalan menuju arah gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Orochimaru yang sekarang sudah berada tepat dihadapan gadis itu, kemudian mengangkat gadis itu dengan cara mencekiknya dan kemudian ...

"Tidakkk... !" teriak Sasuke melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

"Ah... !" rintih gadis itu saat tangan Orochimaru merobek perutnya.

Setelah melakukan perbuatan itu, Orochimaru kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu ketanah lagi.

Melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Orochimaru pada gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja aura gelap Sasuke muncul, kekuatan meronta Sasuke menjadi berkali-kali lipat yang membuat dua orang yang menahan tangan Sasuke tidak kuasa menahannya lagi. Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian itu semakin terkejut saat melihat pupil mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah yang menandakan kekuatannya sekarang mendekati kekuatan Demon keluarga Uchiha.

"Cepat hentikan dia, tapi jangan sampai dia mati !" teriak Orochimaru memberi perintah pada dua orang yang sedang menahan tangan Sasuke.

Menerima perintah itu, kemudian salah satu dari mereka mencoba menghentikan Sasuke dengan cara menembus dada tengah Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke terluka parah.

"Ah... !" teriak Sasuke yang membuat dirinya tak berdaya lagi.

Meski luka yang diterima Sasuke tidak membunuhnya, tapi luka itu bisa membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi.

Melihat Sasuke tidak berdaya lagi, kemudian Orochimaru memberi tanda kepada dua orang yang menahan Sasuke untuk melepaskannya.

Sasuke yang terlepas dari cengkraman dua orang itu, kemudian dia merayap kearah gadis itu tergeletak.

"B-bertahanlah, s-sedikit l-lagi a-aku d-datang" ucap Sasuke terbata menahan sakit menuju gadis itu.

Sedang gadis itu yang melihat Sasuke menuju kearahnya hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya sedikit untuk menggapai Sasuke yang sekarang berjarak sekitar lima meter.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" ucap gadis itu disisa-sisa tenaganya.

"B-bertahanlah" ucap Sasuke yang masih merayap menuju gadis itu.

"Se-la-mat ti-nggal Sa-su-ke-kun" ucap gadis itu sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"H-hentikan itu, j-jangan katakan i-itu lagi, a-ku a-kan m-enolongmu j-jadi bertahanlah s-ebentar l-lagi" ucap Sasuke yang juga menitikan air mata.

Mendengar ucap Sasuke barusan, gadis itu hanya tersenyum "T-tidak a-apa-apa Sa-su-ke-kun" ucapnya yang masih tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata.

Sasuke yang telah berhasil mendekat kearah gadis itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan gadis itu, akan tetapi saat dia hampir menggenggam tangan gadis itu, tangan gadis itu kemudian berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit tertiup oleh angin.

"T-ti-tidak ja-jangan pe-pergi" ucap Sasuke tersendat karena tangisnya yang semakin parah.

Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit tubuh gadis itu menghilang, mulai dari tangan, kaki, tubuh sampai kepalanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, gadis itu mengucapkan "A-aku t-tidak m-menyesal b-bertemu d-denganmu S-sasuke-kun" dan wus tubuh gadis itupun berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang terbang kepenjuru tempat itu.

"Tidak hah hah hah, tidak hah hah hah, tidak !" teriak Sasuke terengah sambil mencengkram tanah didekatnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha, berhubungan dengan seorang Angel dan akan diberi hukuman penjara 5000 tahun !" itulah keputusan yang diambil oleh para petinggi Demon yang berada didunia bawah.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang berada didalam gelapnya sel yang dingin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke ?" tanya seseorang yang berada diluar sel tahanan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tidak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat dia masih diacuhkan oleh Sasuke dari tadi, kemudian orang itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Lihat dirimu, seorang pencundang yang karena seorang gadis menjadi seperti ini, tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup" ucap pria itu yang ditanggapi oleh Sasuke seperti tadi, hanya diam.

"Sebesar itukah perasaan cintamu pada gadis itu" lanjut pria itu pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah dia" ucap pria itu yang sekarang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Seorang Angel bila mati dan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya, maka entah berapa lama dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi manusia" jelas pria itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah pria itu.

"Apa ucapanmu itu benar !" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, itu benar"

"Berapa lama, berapa lama dia akan terlahir lagi !"

"Aku tidak tau, kau tunggulah dia dan rasakan akan keberadaannya" ucap pria itu yang kemudian membuat Sasuke berbalik untuk menuju ketempatnya tadi duduk.

"Kalau saat itu tiba, apa kau akan membantuku,... Kakak" ucap Sasuke yang masih membelakangi orang itu.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku" jawab pria itu yang kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke sendirian ditempat itu, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya lagi ketempat itu dan diam tak bergeming.

'100 tahun, 1000 tahun atau kapapun itu aku akan menunggumu, Hime'

.

.

.

End

Aku tunggu kritik, saran, dan pendapat tentang fic ini dari para reader sekalian.


End file.
